This invention relates to enhanced vision systems and, more particularly, to an image intensifier tube with IR up-conversion phosphor.
One type of enhanced vision systems is night vision equipment used by military personnel. Night vision equipment has proven its usefulness in many combat situations. As technology improved, so has the use of night vision equipment. However, there are some drawbacks to night vision equipment. One drawback is that standard Generation III night vision equipment is insensitive to light having a wavelength longer than 0.9 microns. These wavelengths are important because laser beams with wavelengths of 1-3 microns are used in tactical situations. Among the uses of such lasers is the targeting of infantry personnel. Thus, it would be beneficial for infantry personnel to know if targeting lasers were being used.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an image intensifier tube whose input is coated with an IR up-conversion phosphor. This image intensifier tube provides advantages over previously developed image intensifier tubes.
In one embodiment, an enhanced vision device is provided. The enhanced vision device comprises an image intensifier tube having an input end and an output end with an IR phosphor deposited on the input end of the image intensifier tube. The IR phosphor produces photons in response to light of wavelengths that would be undetectable by the image intensifier tube.